


A Little Push

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Carswell finally pops the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Lunar Chronicles or the characters.

Cress was excited to see everyone. It had been almost a year since the six of them got together. In a way Cress missed when they were fighting for their lives and the rest of the world. At least during those times they got to see each other everyday, now it was hard for everyone to get together. 

Kai and Cinder were now married and ruling the Eastern Commonwealth together. Their wedding was over the top and Cress along with everyone else had to plan the wedding because Cinder would have shown up in jeans and a tee-shirt and not invited anyone if it was her choice. Luckily, she ended up liking the whole event and it had been very romantic. Winter and Jacin were also married (another over the top wedding)  and were now both board members of the new government they set up. Winter was currently eight months pregnant with baby number one, which they had just found out was a little boy. Sadly, they were not able to come due to Winter’s pregnancy. 

Scarlet and Wolf may have been the busiest. About six months after their wedding they announced that they were expecting. About seven months after Cress had gotten Scarlet’s letter that informed her of her friend’s pregnancy, Scarlet sent a pictures of her new twin boys. Scarlet and Wolf named them Zander Luc and Zaden Ran Kesley. The boys were now in their terrible twos, but Cress thought they were sweethearts. Also, they were looking more and more like Wolf everyday. 

At the moment Zander was sitting on Cress’s lap and was fast asleep. It was late. Zaden was fighting sleep on his mother’s lap. “You’re good with him.” Scarlet told her.

“He’s just sleeping on my lap.” Cress said. “It’s not that hard.” 

“You’d be surprised how hard it is to get either of these guys to sleep. Now, how have you been? You haven’t really talked.” Scarlet was surprisingly good at getting Cress in the conversion.

“Things very been kind of boring lately. Thorne and I are finished with handing out anecdote and things have been going well with our blood drive idea. It looks like in the next few months letumosis will truly be a thing of the past.”

“Blood what?” Scarlet asks.

“Um, blood drive. It’s where shells voluntarily let us take some blood and then it gets used for anecdote, instead of strapping them down to tables and taking way too much blood. The only problem is we have it to be careful because of the PTSD from our childhood.” 

“I always forget you were one.” Cinder says.

“I always forget you’re royalty.” Cress says back.

“Me too.” Cinder confesses. “Well, I’m glad that’s all going well. I know Winter is happy about it.”  

“Are you and Kai going to produce an air to the throne anytime soon?” Scarlet questions. 

“Hopefully, soon. More important question though.” She smiles at Cress, “When are you two getting married? Both Scarlet and I were engaged and married when we were twenty. Cress, you’re twenty-one.” She laughs, “You’re an old maid.” 

Cress laughs too. “I don’t know. We’re still trying to get out lives together. I mean we don’t even know where we want to live.”

“You should move to the Eastern Commonwealth.” Cinder suggests. 

“Or you know Rieux is a great place.” Scarlet stated. “And then you’d be able to see these little guys more.” 

Cress laughed, “We’re thinking either American Republic because that’s where his family is or Luna because that’s where our project is right now and then it’d be a new start for both of us.” 

“That’s so far.” Cinder moans. “How can I make fun of Thorne if you two live so far away?” 

“Yes, but there’s ways to communicate.” 

Thorne came into Scarlet’s house looking very anxious. “Cinder, can you come here for a moment?” 

“Why?” Cinder asked. 

“Please, I lost something.” He begged. 

“I can come help you babe.” Cress tells him.

“No, Cinder was with me when I last saw it. Cinder, now.” Thorne demands.

“I’m not coming unless you tell me what you lost.” Cinder fought back. 

“You know what.” Thorne walks over and throws Cinder over his shoulder.

“Throne! Put me down now you stupid peasant!” Cinder screams. 

“I forgot how…” Scarlet starts. 

“Weird.” Cress offers. 

“Yes. I forgot how weird he can be. Also, how much those two act like siblings.” Scarlet laughs. “Do you have any idea of what he may have lost?” 

Cress was about to answer no when she saw a tiny black box in Zander’s hands. She gently took it and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring. It was the ring that was passed down in his family. She held it up to Scarlet. “I think I might have an idea.” 

Scarlet covered her mouth in shock. “Do you think that’s an engagement ring.” 

“Yes, I’ve seen it before. His mom explained to me how this ring is passed down in his family.” Cress informs Scarlet of the history of the silver band  ring with an oval sapphire gem surrounded by small diamonds.  “What do I do?” 

“THORNE! WE FOUND IT!” Scarlet yells. 

“Seriously?” Cress whispers angrily.

“He needs the push.” She whispers back.  

Thorne comes back with Cinder walking behind him. “Hey, Cress.” 

“Hey.” Cress says back.

“So, Zander was keeping it safe for me.” Thorne tries to laugh.

“Yup.” Cress agrees. “When did your mom give it to you.” 

“Remember when she showed it to you?” 

“Yes.” Cress answers.

“After dinner that night.” He tells her. “Which is good because it means she likes you.” 

“This is painful.” Cinder speaks out. “Cress, come here.” Cress gets up while still holding Zander and the ring and walks over to them. Cinder takes Zander from her arms then closes the box and hands it to Thorne. “Okay, Scarlet we should probably leave these two lovebirds.” 

“But-” 

“Scarlet.” Cinder cuts off.

“Fine.” Scarlet gets up and follows CInder out.

“Um, well there’s no true perfect time.” Thorne gets down on one knee and takes her hand. “Cress, I’ve been captivated with you since I’ve meet you. I fall in love with you while I was blind and everyday I somehow fall for you even more than the day before. I love you and I don’t want there to be a day where I don’t go to bed without you by my side. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” Cress felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

“Finally!” They turned and saw all their friends there. 

“It’s only been five years.” Wolf joked.

Cress held up her hand, “But he did t!” 

“Um, that’s the wrong hand.” Kai told her. “It goes on your left hand.” 

The newly engaged couple laughed and Thorne took off the ring and placed it on the correct hand.

“Of course you guys would mess that up.” Cinder laughs at them. 

“Now, when’s the wedding?” Scarlet asks. 

Cress and Thorne look at each other and kiss each other instead of answering. 

Scarlet covers Zaden’s eyes. “Looks like you’re about to get a new playmate.”


End file.
